RWBY: I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by sonic123456a
Summary: Jah Flame is an enemy, a hero,deceiving animal,but a noble and brave man who would do anything to save the people he loves.But when someone mysterious offers him a deal he's confused,his head gives him to many different directions to pick.
1. Prologue

**And there you have it the new and improved Prologue of my OC Jah Flame in RWBY.**

Bold= Importance, and emphasis

italics= memory,flashback and to show importance

**_Our fate is determined by how far we are prepared to push ourselves to stay alive - the decisions we make to must do whatever it takes to endure and make it through alive._**

_~**Bear Grylls~**_

**~Prologue~**

The ancient power of dragons that rested inside me was always within my aura, the worse things happen to your family or yourself is painful really believe me when I say it.I was just so tired and weak from the previous events that have transpired this last week.

I sighed losing the tournament to pyrrha Nikos was a real disappointment even though she was so lucky my sword broke then I couldn't really defend myself.I sighed in regret at how that trophy was ripped from my hands unfairly now, all I wanted to do is sleep peacefully hear nothing but the wind just brush past, but your whole sleep can't just be a void of darkness until you wake up the next morning.

The dream was unclear to the extent I didn't know what else to do but stand idly, and even if I wanted to move, my body felt like it couldn't I was frozen in place trapped as a spectator of this tragedy.

The girl was battered, and beaten she had many wounds especially a gash that occupied her chest which she pressured to prevent blood loss from killing her.A quick look in the girls eyes said she was going in, and out of focus I knew eventually she would come to pass.

"I'm sorry you had to do this."She apologized turning her head toward a man who was before trying his best to call for help.

_I couldn't comprehend the answer for...why show me this?_

_Is there a **message** intended for me?_

He turned his voice trembling"No don't apologize p..please don't everything i-is going to be alright."Reassuring only himself obviously he knew that wasn't the case by the way tears started to glide down his cheeks.

"Please...don't cry."She smiled at him, and he smiled back wiping the tears from his eyes with his arm sleeve.

_**Why?**_

Her smile faltered"Promise me that you won't suffer the same fate as me."I could hear that her breathing was becoming more rasp by the second, like she was only holding on by a thread.

The girl slowly raised her hand, and the golden reflection of a ring made itself known to me as she cupped his cheek, as the man quickly placed his hand over her's and now it was no doubt they were married by the golden rings on both of their hands.

_Is this a...**Warning?**_

"I promise."The man shivered as if about to burst into tears.

This time the women closed her eyes making a shaking inhale, she then started to sob "I...I... Love you."and with a smile the black haired girl exhaled.

The man still held onto her hand, he screamed a name but, to my ears it was unintelligible because I was immediately hit with the feeling of being pulled from the dream everything around me became muffled.A loud white noise that sounded if something like a grenade exploded right next to me, and would almost have cause me to be death until...

_**I woke up**_

* * *

Jah eyes burst open as he pushed to sit up clutching his rapidly throbbing head, The constant nightmares he's already got use to, but the migraines is something else entirely and add that with echo of the white ringing noise that still remained in his ears.

He sighed as the throbbing pain in his head started to slow, the pain becoming more bearable."What's with that dream why was her face so...familiar?"He questioned himself finding it most peculiar.

He looked up to see the sun, and the sky filled with clouds watching some reason he felt that the sky would give him an answer to his question, so he closed his eyes and fell into deep focus in which was disturbed as the ground beneath him vibrated in response to his scroll opening his scroll to reveal that it was his sister messaging him.

Sister:Where r u brother were waiting for you.

Jah:I'm coming a couple of min ok sis?

Sister:I hope your not messing with a girl he he ;-)

Jah:Shutup!

Sister:whatever just hrry up :-)

Closing his scroll Jah stuffed it into his pocket moving off the ground to stand, but as Jah turned around to leave from the field he saw that he wasn't the only one here now.A young woman was looking out into the pond and Jah couldn't help but stare she was just so, beautiful...yeah that's the girl hair covered one of her eyes, and the one eye that was exposed had the color of amber in it.

She wore a red skirt that was fixated with a green top that had straps tied around the waist to keep it from looking too loose, as if it didn't fit, and the sleeves shoulders were cut out to show the bare skin underneath. Out of curiosity Flame watched as the girl knelt down and put her hand out to smoothly rub a baby goose head. The mother disapproved of what was going on and quaked at her baby the girl stopped as the little goose zipped away to rushed in line with the rest of it's siblings.

She stood up, and turned to Flame that's when Jah realized he had gotten so close about 5 feet away from her.

"Jah Flame it's quite nice to see you again."The girl smiled

"...wait how do you know me?"

"You don't remember?I wouldn't blame you it has been a really long while."Jah looked at her face trying his best to identity the Women in front of him.

She sighed "The little girl crying in red."That instantly triggered the memory which was stored in the back of his head for a long time.

"...Cinder?"He didn't really understand at first but her name just came to him then, in that same moment he closed his eyes seeing that moment replay like, a tape being rewind in a V.C.R. Jah remembered how when Cinder was helplessly crying in the corner he helped her and got into a fight with her bullies.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jah punched the last boy in the stomach even for his age karate was his best, I mean being a black belt, and having a few bruises was irrelevant to how much pain he bestowed onto those delinquents who would hurt a helpless girl. Jah sighed as he calmed himself and bowed to his opponents giving them gratitude to their match as they scrambled away in pain._

_Cinder blushed as he cupped his hand on her cheek where those delinquents left a nasty punch mark he smiled as a soothing warmth overtook the aching injury, and then he moved his hands up to wipe small tears off her eyes._

_"T-thank you."Cinder words stumbled as Jah just smiled awkwardly and waved his hand in a dismissing matter._

_Flame winked"ah it was nothing special just be more careful alright we don't want that pretty face getting hurt now shall we?"Even though he was six Flame was a player and a teaser._

_"My name's Jah Flame; what's yours?"Cinder was startled twirling her fingers around in a shy way nobody never asked for her name before._

_"C-Cinder Fall."Flames cat faunus ears perked up."Cinder...I think that's a pretty name!"_

_Cinder blushed while Jah just smiled brightly, as the girl lips curled into a big smile as she giggled happily._

_"Your really cute when you smile!"Cinder exclaimed_

* * *

"Well childhood memories aside, I actually came here on business."Cinder started to walk around him looking him up and down.

"What kind business?"Flame asked Cinder as she finished walking a full circle around him.

She stopped in front of him"Business of recruiting handsome guys like you."She glided her finger down his chest Cinder looked at him with a hint of deviousness in her smile.

Flame blushed"Well the White Fang...I need your help."

"The White Fang you're crazy I may be a faunas but...I don't hate humans, I mean I'm human too."

"Yes you will be fighting with the White Fang, but you'll be fighting for me."She responded Jah was confused something in his stomach arched him to say yes, a gut feeling? yeah, just what was he was getting himself involved with? Jah opened his mouth once more to ask what was he helping with exactly.

But Cinder interrupted him"Oh flame your questions will be answered soon enough."Cinder gave him a little smile as she put a finger to his lips silencing him, both looked into each others eyes and strangely he felt the feeling to agree without even thinking.

"So answer me yes or...no?"Cinder asked the number one question where she waited silently and patiently for an answer to be given. Jah tensed he didn't understand the feeling in his heart all these questions clouded his mind as he thought Yes or no.

Jah opened his mouth reluctantly and slowly he answered...

**END**

**Dun Dun Dun cliffhanger!**

**So what did you think? I hope I did relatively better anyway the other chapters are going to be changed to fit the plot I have for this story please stay tuned and fav if you like.**

_**~Sonic123456a~**_


	2. Chapter 1: Escaping Death

_**"At the center of your being you have the answer; you know who you are and you know what you want."  
**_

_** ~Lao Tzu~**_

_**"...Yes."**_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escaping death again  
**

A cat faunus ears perked up on the news that was given to her"Are you sure honey?"A woman with Red luscious hair sat a plate of food down on the long wooden table. Flame sat a bowl with a mixture of salad and fruits in the middle of the table.

"Your dad and sister won't be to happy about this."She explained

"Yeah mom beacon is a good option I mean vale is also a nice populated area, and it's not that much crime except for a usual robbery or two."His mother smiled at him as her eyes opened to reveal her usual ocean colored eyes.

"Okay then if your sure but make sure to tell Glynda I'll get you back and Ozpin hello for me."

"I will?"Jah agreed partly confused as his hot headed sister burst through there private house door dark blue eyes filled with anger.

"Brother you're leaving us!"

**A Week later...**

Emerald purposely bumped into a long lather that was occupied by a old man causing him to lose balance and fall. Jah watched closely as she helped the man onto his feet seeing her quickly swipe something from off of him.

Flame sighed as his green haired companion walked back with a small smirk "Got the information we need." He grabbed a hold of her arm preventing her from advancing any further.

He looked at her with an interested face, she was confused "Is something wrong?"He let go.

"No...just this."He held the small brown wallet up between his two fingers to show the thief, she was surprised and angry at the same time watching as Jah flame threw back the wallet to it's previous owner.

"What did I tell you about stealing around me?"

"Well you're not the boss of me so you can go mind your business."She stared at him for a second with her red eyes before turning around and bumping into passing man.

"Sorry." Emerald apologized quickly, but Flame wasn't naive to the fact that she just stole again it was pretty obvious at how she moved her hand up to her chest hiding something into her upper attire. He didn't respond this time seeing that his words were worthless at this point.

Emerald and Flame rounded the corner where Mercury is seen leaning on the wall that accompanies the entrance of an alleyway, and as a young blonde haired girl passes he makes a short glance towards...her 'well endowed' area.

Emerald sees this and makes the sound of disgust in her voice audible.

"You pervert." She comments out loud as she doesn't even bother to look him in the face, Flame just waited on the sidelines until their little dispute was over.

He smiles"Whatever I knew you were lost."Mercury said this unfolding his arms to stand properly now.

Emerald was tired and irritated of Mercury constantly patronizing her so in a last ditch effort she pulled out a wallet from thin air and put the money in his face

''Mercury I will seriously pay you to shut up.'' She offered with slight irritation in her voice.

Mercury eyed the wallet for a moment "That's not your money."He denied her offer shaking his head.

"Well it could be for 5 minutes of silence."Emerald waved it up, and down as she tried to pressure her partner with the amount of money inside, but the silver haired man looked behind him to see his leader shrug.

"Nope."Emerald didn't care and decided she was going to keep the money for herself getting rid of the brown leather shield.

She stomped away in anger as he followed quickly behind her."Whatever you want me."Jah chuckled with Mercury as he followed behind them.

**minutes later...**

It wasn't long before they made it to their destination it wasn't far from where they were before, it was only a few blocks down from a cafe, and a big clothing store where it was very populated. The group stopped in front of a small building next to various other shops, they all nodded towards each other as they walked in Flame switched the sign to closed so they couldn't draw attention.

Mercury went to a small rack of books picking one up looking it up and down, as Flame went further in a small corner the smell of newly made books attracting him, and as he started to browse Emerald tapped the bell giving a small sound to alarm Tuxon of a customer who was waiting for him. Currently he was in the back probably sorting through books as his deep voice resonated from the storage.

"In a minute."He said as Flame immersed himself into a nice book with amazing sketches of a lot of the scenes described, and after waiting for a moment he appeared from the back carrying a stack of books.

"Welcome to Tuxon's book shop, home to every book under the sun."He sat down the stack of books he carried on the counter while saying this.

But, when his vision wasn't obscured by the books in front of his face he stumbled slightly he didn't know this customer her face was really foreign to him then his usual customers.

"How...how may I help you?"He asked with his friendly smile.

Mercury slams a book close."Just browsing."He responded picking up a different novel about a girl addicted to sex.

Emerald smiled "Um do you have the Thief and the Butcher?"She asked anticipating an answer.

"Well yes I believe we do."He responded his friendly tone not wavering

"That's great!" An awkward silence filled the store.

Tuxon was confused "Would you...like a copy?"

"No just wondering."She raises off her slump position on the counter taking a thinking pose.

"oh do you haaave the 6 celestial ponies"

Jah and mercury synonymously reacted at that name "The six celestial ponies?"They both ask surprised.

"It's about -"He interrupts her trying not to hear any details.

"yeah new too."Flame answers setting the book down like it was poison.

Mercury slams another book close"_and_ no pictures, hey do you Have any comics?"He asks with slight annoyance in his voice.

"In the front."He says Jah watches his body language closely he's scared Flame could see how his body shook slightly and how sweat rolled down his forehead. This is it no more playing Emerald opened her mouth to speak one more time but, she was kept quiet by hand placed over her mouth.

"Okay Mercury dim the lights."Jah orders his partner as he slowly turns each light off one by one creating an eerie scene where bad deeds are done under the time of darkness.

"Tuxon your scared aren't you?"Once he said that Tuxon stiffened up, Jah's red and blue eyes stared at him intensively as he started to feel at unease.

"Look you know who we are, do you Tuxson."He asked the wolverine liked man.

He answer slowly"Yes."His body becomes motionless as Flame edges his hand to grip his Fallen Wings handle.

"Then who are we?"He asked generally curious to see if he knew.

"Killers, liars, thief's, and people who fight in the wrong."Tuxon answered reluctantly making the leader smile mentally.

"We're here for a reason you know."Mercury cut in stomping his feet as the reload on his guns gave a chink sound to show that a bullet was ready to be fired.

"So are you going to come with us the easy way or the hard way."Emerald asked drawing her weapons shaking her weapons up and down as her gun mechanics gave off a sound to alert them of her bullets too.

"So, which is it?"Flame hoped he wouldn't take the hard way but he only jinxed the outcome of is question.

"The hard way!"Tuxon suddenly yelled jumping from off his counter to take a swing at both Flame and Emerald who both perfectly ducking under the attack as he went sailing towards Mercury smiling figure. Flame knew all to well what the silver hair man was preparing to do. It was like clockwork to Jah time was running out, and he needed to think fast.

He drew Fallen wing from it's sheath as quick as he could, and this sudden movement sent a stray of aura towards Tuxon sending him into the ceiling just before Mercury kicked launching the bullet. Flame sighed out of relief at the bullet missing it's intended target. The leader caught Tuxon before he fell, and set him down on the ground with ease as Emerald tied him up at command.

"Man I was going to _kill_ him but okay I guess?"Mercury's words sent there black haired teammate into a spiral of anger as he turned around in a rush towards the silver aired idiot.

"You idiot!"Jah flame's covered his whole fist as he punched Mercury straight in the face forcing his shield to be broken Mercury taking the full brunt of his power.

"The next time you deviate from plan I'll kill you."Flame eyes were red as he said this his voice more darker then before, he looked at Mercury on the ground cowering from him on the floor.

I will never let that happen again...**Never**

**End**

**Sonic123456a:I feel like the ending was rushed I don't know anyway I hope you like the rebooted chapter and don't forget to fav and follow.**


	3. Extra Chapter: Why Remember ?

**Authors Note: hey guys its me sonic123456a and for all my fans out there if I have you go the new and improved Extra chapter.  
**

* * *

_**You can close you eyes to reality but not to memories.**_

**~Stanislaw Jerzy Lec~**

_**Memories are our life, and our past that should be relived even in your final moments...they're never to be forgotten.**_

**~Sonic123456a~**

Extra Chapter: Why Remember?

These are the quotes that wise men ounce told me but, I say no if I had the chance to forget the past I would take it.I say this because there are two different memories the good ones and on the other hand the bad one's.I would love to forget all the bad times but, I can't life throws you curve balls and you either have to take the brunt or fall under it's power.I kept my head up, and only looked forward because **without the past I don't think I could've move on to the future.**

I walked up the steps leading to the top of the warehouse where multiple White fang members were trudging around carrying boxes of stolen dust in, out and around storage of The officers watched over the group from afar on a balcony a lookout if you prefer.I decided he probably knows where Cinder went.I walked up to him tapping him on the shoulder he turned around surprised.

"Oh is something the matter?"He asked in a deep commanding voice.

"No I'm just looking for Cinder...your leader."I answered making him turn around over the railing to point towards a steel door where every working White Fang members passed by without even taking a glance at the door.

I saluted him a thanks before jumping off the lookout onto the second floor the landing caused several members to jump out the way before they were crushed by my foot in there face.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly before walking into Cinder's office, I didn't expect for cinder to be asleep her light snoring alarmed me of that. Her head rested in her arms on the desk hair sprawled out all over her arms.I wasn't surprised she did tell me she was really tired yesterday today is a holiday specifically her's after all she deserves a rest.I reached into my jacket pocket placed a small wrapped blue box and a box of chocolate's on the table.I looked to my side to see a picture frame with Cinder as a child a happy smile spread across her face as she has cake all over face, and her mother giving a small smile with her.

I kissed Cinder on the head...

"Happy Birthday Cinder."I say quietly tiptoeing out of the room.

I told you sometimes we need to hold on to those memories so we can remember the goodness that came out of our lives so we have no regrets going in the future.

Even in the end we die knowing those regrets.


	4. OC Description

**Hello guys sorry I wrote this to describe my character so please do not steal him.I updated this chapter to fix many errors I made in the original. **

**Name:** Jah Flame

**Age:** 17

**Race:** Faunus

**Biography:** Jah Flame is a graduate from Sanctum Academy like a certain red haired spartan that he knew. His father is the owner of the Flame Weapons and dust incorporation, who specialize in making weapons that are made from fire dust crystals, and is one of the top 3 partners of the Scheene dust company. Flame weapons and dust incorporation stand as the top business company for dust crystal mining, this comes with the exception that this company accepts all kinds even Faunus. At age 16 Jah was sent to one of his home villages to obtain his weapons Bloody magma descendant of his dad side the red flame dragon, he inherited fallen wing from his mothers family the blue flamed dragon.

This was after the tournament when he lost to pyrrha in the finals before he could really win his sword broke which ultimately led to his defeat why it broke? well simply because it's durability becoming weak after enduring so much damage during the clashing of swords. Rules and regulations also say that you need a proper weapon to contend so in the end weapon or not he lost. Skull fire at the time was made out of a special stone that's known for it's ability to allow its user to generate strong aura attacks from his/her weapon.(It's an aura enhancing material.)

**Appearance:** He stands at "5,9" tall with an average skin tone, not to pale and not to tanned either, and has short black hair which has been cut short at the sides, and his eyes are different colors the right being dark red and the left being dark blue.A pair of cat ears sit on the top of his head. Since because of his cat looking pupils they think of him as a kind of dragon or something.

**Clothing:** Jah wears blue jeans that has a belt with a large silver buckle, a red V-necked shirt that is worn underneath a black trench-coat where on each side of the zipper a design that has one blue(left) and one red(right) phoenix wing (that is his emblem or sign). The design is accompanied by two red and blue linings going down each side of the sleeves. A pair of black boots, and a pair of black finger-less gloves. He wears a strap, that goes over the sides his belt that has two sword sheathes on each side that hold bloody magma and Fallen wing.

**Personality: **Jah is a laid back guy but, is also serious when needed to be, and for unknown reasons some days Flame would be in the kind of mood where he doesn't feel like talking to anybody. Some days he just feels conflicted over things the only time he talks is during class when the professor asks him questions he takes his grades very seriously.

**Fighting style: Varies from different types**


	5. The past: My Sister

**I love uploading these kind of chapters detailing things in my OC's me how you felt by leaving a nice review for 't forget if you've been liking the story so far don't forget to Favorite and Follow.**

**Views: 3,156 wow my goal was completed thanks for all the people who have view this Fanfiction.**

* * *

The Past: My Sister

_**I remember that day...**_

_**That day I wish I never held that letter in my hand**_

_**but it was for me...and specifically for me**_

_I remember how my mother fell to the floor on her knees my father holding her as she screamed at how it wasn't fair into his chest.I stood there as a man I knew as my Uncle put is hand to my shoulder and told me words I never anticipated in my life._

_Mimi's dead...my sister who always smiled when I couldn't win showering me in hugs and kisses even when I told her not to, and the sister who fought long and hard to earn the title huntress of eternal fire. My uncle words were falling short as I trembled everything around me stopped to a halt he shook me but, my eyes never blinked only stared caught in shock my blood turning cold as my heart started to pain me._

_I coughed hard..._

_I coughed harder..._

_I vomited blood _

_My mother with tearful eyes watched in horror her eyes went wide from the shock of the blood that came from her son, as she screamed I couldn't know if the reason for this cry was towards me because I couldn't hear her screams at all.I felt my body go limp causing me to fall backwards, and crash my head into the base of yellow lamp._

_All I saw then was a black lonely dark abyss _of my sadness as I stayed positioned in the air crowded with nothing but just the warmth of my body.I closed my eyes, now it was truly dark and in this state I slowly dreamed of her.

* * *

I cried like the child I was into my sister's plump chest as she slowly rubbed the back of my head and cooed soft soothing words into my ear to calm me. You might be wondering why? well, the reason I'm crying is because my sister was going to attend one of the prestigious academy's I know as Beacon to become a huntress it wouldn't be so bad only now I won't get to see my big sister for a long while.I didn't want to seem like a crybaby to everyone else so I waited until she was alone at night in her empty room to cry about this.

My cries soon turned into a light sob as I lifted my head to speak"but, I don't want you to leave."I said making her put on a small knowing smile.

Her eyes wavered and water started to slightly bubble up her bottom eye lid she exhaled shakily "I know I don't want to leave you either."She replied with sorry eyes.

"Then don't!"I yelled my red eye flared for a moment making her sigh, and push a strand of red hair from in front of her magenta colored eye before she closed them.I could see that her breathing become fast Mimi tightened her grip around me, and when she opened her eyes they were blue tears now starting to glide down her face falling from her chin like rain drops she cried and wheeze her mouth not leaving that sad expression.

"I-I'm so sorry but I can't my dream is to become a huntress and not going means giving up on my dreams Jah!"Mimi yelled back at me tears becoming more apparent as she did a futile attempt at wiping them off.

"I'm scared...I'm really scared.I don't know what to do."She then started to hold her hands up to her face balling her eyes out into them.I didn't know how else to react as kid for my age but it became known that I couldn't stand seeing her in this state. My small hands clasped the ends of her soft delicate one's she was curious and looked at me with sorrowful blue eyes.I took my small fingers and wiped the tears from her face before I strained my head to place a kiss on my sisters cheek then on the other one, and on her forehead.

She smiled with a small blush on her face" Oh~ little brother...your so sweet."Mimi kissed my forehead and I gently took her hands and held them together in mines.

"I'm sorry I...I want you to fulfill your dream so please don't cry, don't be scared to leave...I know now that every hero took his own journey to become who they were in the stories."I apologized with reason leaving her to gasp at my words she smiled so brightly and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

Her appearance was totally brighter now as she giggled"Oh my gosh your the best brother a sister could have!"She lightly rubbed my head pushing my cat ears back, and forth which made me purr for a moment, but I soon realized what was happening I swatted her hand away and glared at Mimi who only gave an innocent smile in return.

We ended up sleeping in her room because I was to afraid to go back out in the dark scary hallway of our big house. My sister cuddled me next to her as the sweetness of her singing filled my ears making me passively fall asleep.

_**I hope were always together as a family sister...**_

_**But I guess hope is not always there in the end  
**_

_**so...I accept your death.**_

* * *

I was in my fourth year at Sanctum my last year was practically over finishing the test in only mere minutes knowing that all my answer's were correct but, I doubled checked to make sure I got all questions correct. The bell rang signaling the end of the day and a long test all students cheered handed in there papers and left the classroom in a rush.

I sighed 'If only my sister was here to see me graduate' I kept thinking back to the day in which I fainted almost killing me in the process if it wasn't for my aura reluctantly coming into play I would've died in that Emergency room.I closed my locker all my possessions with me skull fire in it's sheath that was strapped to my back.I fixed my signature Jacket dusting it off of any dirt that accumulated on it while it was in the locker.

"Give me your money punk."a light red sword was across my neck immediately pinning me to my locker as a light gloved kept itself positioned on my stomach lightly moving around.A masked figure in an attire I knew to well was in my eyesight.

I smiled and the cloak figure chuckled an innocent girly laugh"Pyrrah stop playing around."She removed the black hood from over her face showing me that it was truly the legendary spartan in disguise.

"So do you like my abs or what?" I asked calmly making Pyrrah look at her hand she immediately pulled away with a blush"n-no!" she immediately yelled in a defending matter which made me believe she was lying but I didn't feel like flirting with her now or maybe I do.I grabbed her waist and she immediately put her hands on my stomach keeping from advancing into enemy borders.

Her green eyes looked up into my red ones"W-what are you doing?"Pyrrah asked with a face full of emotions.I ignored her question using my strength to gently push myself closing the body distance our faces were really close.

"Pyrrah you know it's the end of our learning here in this school right so why not end it with something?"I asked.

"how about a party?"She offered looking away flustered trying not to make eye contact.

I sighed"Pyrrah look at me."The spartan took a breath before she slowly turned her green eyes looking into mines I gently started to cascade down our noses were touching now.

I felt the hotness of her breath hit my face making me smile "That's a good idea but, what present are you going to give me?"I asked

"W-what kind of present do you want?"She breathed my smile on got bigger in response.

"You."The red haired made a small 'eep!" sound before I silenced her with a kiss she clutched my jacket as I push our lips together more but just as pyrrah was about to give up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUNG MAN!"An red haired women yelled at us making us both jump our foreheads clashed together making us wince in pain.I looked to see my mother with the most angriest look cracking her knuckles slowly red eyes apparent I shivered in froze in place from pure fear.

"Young man who gave you permission to harass such a beautiful young women."My mother stepped towards me as she said this flames appearing in her hands burning ember coming from her red hair.

"Wait it's not what you think."Pyrrah stepped in front of my cowering self as she defended me putting both hands on my face as she suddenly jerked me towards her our lips smashing together awkwardly. She pulled away a minute later her face red as a tomato as she turned to face my mother who rage was beginning to cool down.

"I-it was on purpose."She fake admitted.

"Oh so your his girlfriend~"My mother cooed with a smile her eyes closed now"ah young love it reminds of when your father and me would sneak out of school."My mother swayed happily as I only sighed in relief looking at pyrrah as she started to chuckle with a slight blush on her face.

"What?"I asked confused.

"My lipstick from our kiss is on your mouth."I started to try, and clean off the lipstick with my hand but that just made it worse as it spread all over my mouth making a messy pink art.

My mother started to laugh out loud with Pyrrah as my mother gently took a cloth out and began cleaning my face for me.

I closed my eyes for a second before opening them to see someone over my mother's shoulder...it was smiled and started to laugh covering her mouth.

"Your so stupid."Mimi said to me before I blinked and she was gone.

_**I wish you were here...**_

_**END**_


	6. Chapter 2: What a day

_**Chapter 2: friend or foe?**_

The day was long, and bloody. The amount of blood I had to clean up.

I guess slaying grims is easier than killing another human-being. It's just that seeing the blood...I just want to vomit.

The word just...doesn't settle good with me.

_**"I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens."  
**_  
_**Woody Allen**_

As the squad is returning to base Emerald noticed that jah hasn't said anything the whole way back and became really concerned about him.

Emerald put a hand on Jah's shoulder. "Jah are you okay?" Jah didn't answer his eyes showed his mind was somewhere else at the time.

Or maybe he was just ignoring her.

"Leave him alone Emerald he's confused right now." Mercury relaxes folding his hands behind his head.

"I know but..." Emerald looks down on the ground and sighs. Jah was ignoring her but seeing that he didn't want her to feel ashamed.

But she should feel ashamed.

"I'm alright, thanks for caring though.." Emerald smiled relieved to hear Jah words.

"Well as long as you're alright, and you're welcome." Emerald gave Flame a big smile.

"You know you're cute when you have that smile on your face." Emerald's face lit up like a tomato from that comment. "Ahahahaha!"

Emerald was confused. "What? I errgh mercury!" She turned mad towards her silver haired partner

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mercury apologized wiping a tear from his eye

"I don't know why but when your face turned red I couldn't help but tease you." Jah said as he turned to look back in front of them.

"Anyway we're here." Jah pointed in front of them a warehouse that was one of the white fang hideouts.

The team was in front of a warehouse that had guards walking all around outside. They then proceeded to walked to the entrance where they were met by guards who glared at the new member but seeing as he was with the other two. They soon moved out of the way to let the trio in.

Jah stopped right at the entrance.

"Hey guys i'm not going in." Mercury and Emerald stopped to make sure nothing was wrong.

"What happen you have to clear your mind again?" He shook his head.

"No I'm over it now but I think I'm going to take a look around." Mercury stared at him with a curious face.

"You sure? This isn't a place for sightseeing." He questioned.

"look just go in without me, Oh and tell Cinder S.P.2 for me okay." Mercury just went in without questioning any further. But Emerald was still positioned in front of the entrance Watching Jah walk away from the base.

"Emerald hurry up!" Emerald snapped out of the thoughts clouding her mind.

"Coming."

Next day: In Town 12:45 am

My head was paining me alot. That same murder keeps coming back with that same horrific image of him lying there blood covering the floor coming from his head. It just makes me question myself why did I accept her offer. I got another powerful headache well until that classy girl came.

Jah turned around to see a girl with Neapolitan Ice cream her eyes similar to Jah's the left pink and right brown.

"Oh Good afternoon Neo" Neo bows to Jah as in saying good day to you too.

She points to Kaj and then to the ground.

"I'm not doing nothing, I was really just about to take a walk around valm." Neo suddenly clings to Jah's arm.

Neo looked up smiling at him. Jah was blushing because she was way too close inside his comfort zone. But most importantly he didn't remember her looking so pretty.

Actually looks can be deceiving. She's a killer like the rest.

"Okay you can come. But don't cling to my arm like that."

I didn't know how much time has passed or even where we were because I was more on explaining to her the whole origin of my ancient family history. Finally we reached the middle of the street when I looked and saw a girl with a cape was thrown right in the route of a truck.

It looked like that truck wasn't stopping and even if she had aura that still would kill her. That's like being crushed by tons of force.

"Ruby!" A girl with orange hair with a bow on top, and has green eyes screams for Ruby who was about to be hit by a truck until Jah had appeared right in front of the girl when it came into about 10 feet of them Jah did a 360 kick.

"Impact reversal!" The truck came in no contact of Jah's foot as big wave of powerful air shocked the truck back so much that the whole engine was crushed forward making black smoke arise from the crushed motor.

"Are you alright ruby?" Jah looks behind him to see nothing than to his side, to see her running into the alleyway to the side of him she turns around hearing him.

"Yes thank you for saving my hero!" While running backwards she blows two kisses at jah, then turns around and she's gone in an instant. Neo starts to run up breathing heavily she soon straightens up.

She points a thumb into the alleyway with her eyebrows raised. As if saying do you know who that was just a moment ago?

"No should I have known who it was?" Neo lets out a deep sigh in disappointment but Jah soon realizes who that was.

"Oh was that our target Ruby Rose?" Neo responds with a nod.

"Hey, you okay grandpa?" The old man in the driver's seat shakes his head yes.

the crowd raises questions and becomes startled by the appearance of Flame. Neo hears two girls questioning themselves if he was a faunas are not.

"Is he a faunas?" One says not sure.

"I don't know he has no features." The girl answers.

"He's probably just hiding them you could clearly see from his eyes he's a cat."

'Maybe we should make our leave' Neo soon realizes that jah was already walking away with headphones on he had an saddening look on his face. Neo lets out a deep sigh after getting the message she needed to meet up with torchwick to protect him during the presentation for new recruits.

'I should hurry up before I'm late.' Neo walks the opposite direction and disappears in a crowd.

_**~END~**_


	7. Chapter 3: First impressions

**Okay guys for the people who is following this story on every update.I just want to give a little thanks to a real friend of mines Piemaster981.I'll be doing a 1,500 too 2,000 words story now,and I will be uploading a chapter every Friday or so that's it.**

**Chapter 2: First Impressions**

Jah was kinda mad at himself for leaving Neo like he he got a massive headache from all the commotion from the eyes that were on him. The word cat stayed in his mind as it reminded him of a memory that appeared in his eyes.

It was a really cold winter day as the ground piled up with snow droping from the sky a girl with a tail and cat ears was sitting on a park bench turning her face away from an approaching figure.

"Naho?"The girl Naho gave out a big sigh, as she knew she couldn't hide her face from Jah she wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"...uh." Jah grabbed her chin with his dumb and his index finger moving her head so they could look face to face,Naho could see Jah eyes growing angry as he found out what was making her not face him. it was a bruise from a punch that's become really swollen on the left side of her face. Naho pushes Jah's hand away and looks in the other the direction again.

"Naho look-at-me ." Jah was becoming enraged she looked back this time but not with a blank face but with a tears falling down her face she was sobbing Jah reached for her face wiping a tear off that was coming down her eyes he firmly placed his hands to her cheek where the bruise was. she placed her hand on the top of his,she could feel a strong warmth from his hand almost soothing the pain of the injury she had.

"Does it still hurt?" Jah said with a big smile on his face,she could feel a little sting but no real pain she nodded in response.

"Good but we should still put some first aid cream on it."

A weird voice came into her mind with mixed feelings with it told her to do an action she agreed with Naho took Jah's hand and quickly pulled him down with all her might. catching him by wrapped her arms around his neck, and a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Mmph...Naho..I.."He was at a loss of words staring into her yellow cat like eyes he leaned in this time kissing her on the lips one more time being the instagator when they parted Naho gave a big smile to jah.

"Tha...thank you Jah"It was With that she smiled at him.

"that's it"a blush appeared on her face.

"..yeah what do you want me to do."

"Maybe I love you...Naho"she whispered something, that he was not able to hear but reading her lips.

"I love you too"

Vision End

* * *

Somehow when I regained my conscious It was the middle of the night and I was sitting on a park anytime I'll have a vision of the past my body always moves on its own to weird places. alert alert alert,I heard my scroll vibrating in my pocket I took it out quickly to see Roman sending a distress signal from not far away,I close the scroll quickly running to the nearest building I could find.

P.O.V END

Jah dashes to nearest building putting his aura into his feet he jumps on the wall in a crouching position this time a burst of energy erupts from behind him sending him flying to the roof. After landing he begins jumping building to building. Finally making it to a highway,Jah could see all the commotion and people that was trapped in cars are being saved by firefighters and cops.

"Hmmmmm, it should be somewhere through this highway."He putts away his scroll and drops down on one of the cars proceeding he jumps from car to car ignoring the cops calls to stop. He Finally reaches a part of the highway where one of the safety guards that are opposed to keep the cars fom falling off the road were gone. The scroll beeps again alarming him that he has reached his destination. Jah senses Roman's aura and jumps off the highway, and lands on the edge of a rock while searching he finds a scene in the distance that had Neo blocking a dust fire powered attack with her weapon.

"Lady ice cream always A pleasure Neo"Neo bows in aquintance yellow haired girl dashed at roman with amazing speed. Jah takes this as his cue to intervene. He puts on his hood and jumps down.

* * *

P.O.V again

I quickly put on my hood to conceal my identity and jumped down I knew I wouldn't make it in time so I used a art that I learned from my father.

**Sonic Time: a move that allows the user to slow down time around the user in battle to dodge are move quicker as in going in a sonic speed, through the users eyes things will slow down around them while they're going at a normal speed,while in the opponents eyes he would be moving at an incredible speed.**

Every thing slowed down around me as I ran in front of Neo before the punch was going to hit her I grabbed the girls arm just in time as the time limit to use this move ran out everybody was in shock as I was holding her arm.

"oh hey Fire red" Ignore him.

When I looked up I saw a girl with long yellow hair that looks like its burning,with anger filled red eyes,she was in a shock of surprise but that look soon was replaced by a mad one as she tried to strike me with her right arm.I quickly dodge to the left grabbing her right arm punching it upwards from the elbow. It hurt so much I could see the pain in her face.I than pulled her forwards kneeing her stomach,I let go and moved back she hugged her stomach, while she was distracted with trying to soothe her pain I did a mid air 180 kick downward onto her back I put so much power in to it cracks formed on the ground around where her body laid.

"Blake wait!"I looked up with my hidden face to see another girl charging at me with amazing speed she disappeared but it was only an illusion as she was right in front of me doing an horizontal slash.I easily disabled her,spun around and knocked her out by hitting her in the back of the head with the butt of the blade she fell second.

Another girl with silver hair shot a Ice powered crystal at me,I focused my aura into the girls sword.I than positioned myself, so when the attack came into a close enough range I did an horizontal slash which reflect the shot right back at her I spun around and threw a little fire power of my own back at fatigue must have gotten to her because when she tried to dodge it looked like she was struggling she was frozen in place by her own move and my incoming attack knocked her backwards out of the frozen ice pillar throwing her on her back knocked down one to go.

P.O.V END

"HaHahaHaHa,wow after that performance I have to give you a applause C will be very happy ounce she knows what you've there is only one problem...finish little red riding hood over took her fighting stance hearing what Roman said, her face said she was a little until a helicopter landed right behind the three,so jah spoke in a dark deep tone.

"I'll give you mercy this time but the next time you try to interfere with our plans your heads are mine" With that he stabbed the sword in the ground and turned around to face Neo and Roman as they all walked into their escort vehicle and took off.

* * *

Roman grunts while taking a seat, he takes out an cigar and lights it.

"what, mad that they ruined your perfect day."

"hehehe I just wanted to smoke"He laid one leg on the next one and laid his head back Jah wasn't really having it,so he got up from his seat and slapped the cigar out of his mouth,then grabbed him by the collar and banged his head on the helicopter wall.

"what the hell is wrong with you."

"what the hell is wrong with me what the hell is wrong with you?!"He banged him on the wall again.

also causing a dent this time.

" Roman why did you do that,why didn't you stick to protocol if this happened?"

"well They already gotten through security and they already heard the whole lecture and presentation about the robot so whats the big deal?."

"oh you don't get it,your the problem!If me or Neo wasn't there you would've."

"I would've what?."

"this could have happened."Jah unsheathes Bloody Magma and puts it to Romans throat, to make sure he got the idea he put a little pressure to draw a little blood from his throat."

"Jah stop your scaring me"Neo said in a pleading voice,Roman spoke up in choke words.

"makybe you...ehh should li..listen to the ...girl."Jah sheathes his sword and grabs his collar with both hands again.

" I think you've got the message." Jah lifts him up from the floor and slams him back down knocking him out."

**Chapter End**


	8. Chapter 4: Pyrrah

**Hey guys sonic123456a here sorry about not uploading for a week or 2 or 3 :( anyway some good news im back and I made some new friend's at school awesome right,so here's the deal I think i'll upload a chapter every sunday or friday when I have the chance so for the people who are sticking with me here is the newest chapter.**

**Chapter 4: My ex Pyrahh**

Jah sat back in his seat the 5th row in the stadiums stands where Him,Mercury,and Emerald could get a good look at the arena grounds in front of them where he was waiting for the match to start,hearing all the conversations that was going on all around him,it was this one conversation between two girls that caught his ears.

"Is she crazy,she could get herself killed in a four vs one match."

"wait this is **Pyrrah Nikkos** you're talking about she can beat anyone's challenge I've seen it happen."That name,it was like a needle being put in his head as he started to remember a girl with butieful red hair and a good going attitude he started to remember their promise before they parted ways.

* * *

**The Promise**,..

I was sitting on a railing next to a subway which we were suppose to take to get home but pyrrah wanted to buy some antique from the store across from me my eyes land on the sound of the door as I here the bells when someone enters and leaves,she sees me and smiles having white plastic bag hanging from her side swaying as she walks over to me.

"I Hope you weren't waiting long."I smile back"nah,its okay as long as I get to see whats inside the bag."Being protective she hugs the bag and pouts."No this is a secret item that I am adding to my arsenal."

"It was that really fluffy white bear holding the heart shaped chocolate box that says wuv wu on the front was it."I laugh out loud at how She studders and looks down trying best to not let me see her blushing.

"H-how did you know?"

"I saw two big old hands grab the bear from the window and can I get my wallet now?"Pyrrah laughed akwardly"yeah about that."she passed him his wallet and Jah opened it to reveal the emptiness in his stood there, that same position,the same expression,he was shocked not even a single penny,nickle,or looked up into the sky and yelled.

"Whhhhhhaaaaat a women!"Pyrrah looked around alot of people were looking at them now she was angry."argh!Jah Flame!"Jah was immediatly gone he dashed down into the subway snickering before being tackled from the back and almost landing face first on the ground.

" This is payback you have to carry me now all the way to my house now."Pyrrah said clinging to jah

"Were going on a train i need to sit down."jah said hopping she'll give up

"Well stand tall like a man."Pyrrah said making jah sigh,the whole ride home jah said nothing to she said Jah carried her all the way to her house putting her down they were standing face to face.

"pyrrah you know this is the last day before I leave to go to Atlas tomorrow."Jah said making pyrrah smile turn into a frown.

"i know that it sucks too, but Jah promise me that we'll meet each other again and you'll take care of yourself for me."

"yeah I will...I promise."I remember Pyrrah leaning in closer to me her face was right next to mine as we both closed our eyes I felt a soft hold on my lip,I grabbed pyrrah by the waist as I deepened the kiss we stood there like that for almost what felt like an eternity when we parted she pulled me into an embrace.I could here her about to breakdown as she tried hard to hold her sniffles.

"Pyrrah i love you."

"I love you too."Pyrrah responded

* * *

"Jah,jah,jah!"I jumped up from my memory.

"Jah you okay, you almost slept through the whole fight."

"Yeah i'm ok- wait I slept through the whole fight"

"nope but its still more action to come."Emerald pointed to the arena grounds as jah directed his attention to that area,the first thing he saw was Mercury getting his but whooped on the first move but he recovered quickly showing off his acrobatics Mercury put space between themselves he gave a look that said "_that was alright"_ Mercury went again but faster pyrrah didn't back down landing a blow to her opponent's opponent came back stronger with powerful leg play soon disabling her of her even then it didn't seem to phase her at all the one deadly blow that should had never been dodged was now that was strange replaying that moment in his head the moment her hand made contact with his boots her hand glowed that exact moment she put her hand on the side of his explains why Mercury stumbled when he missed,usually he would have spun around and kicked was meaningless to watch the rest of the battle since they got what they needed, so Jah got up and walked out ignoring Glynda's death stare that was trailing him as he walked out,but it was somebody else watching him go out of the arena too.

"So what happened out there Mercury? I was sure you wouldn't stumble like that."

Look I don't know exactly what happened but I know my foot was thrown to the floor with force."Mercury said as he put on a his thinking cap face did the same thing before his face brightened with an Idea taking in all the information he came up with an answer,at first he thought maybe she has speed but no when he heard what his silvered haired friend said it basically put him on one semblance **Polarity.**

Jah was going to say what he thought the answer was when they turned the corner to the dorm rooms but Mercury cut him off."I got it Star Wars! jedi force and everything duh duh da duh da D-D-DDD-."Jah and Emerald were so irrataited they"shut up!"yeah they did that.

"hmm I see,i'll go tell Cinder."Emerald grabbed me by the shoulder stopping me.

"hey wait you and Cinder have been spending a lot of time together whats the deal."Emerald had a really curious look on her face.

"oh you really want to know"

"yeah."

"okay *sigh* I proposed to Cinder and were working on making a baby"Emerald held a hand in front of her mouth before running to the nearest garbage can and throwing up everything she/ had eaten from silver haired was laughing his ears off dropping to the ground and holding his stomach saying he couldn't walked away with a look that said "that's what you get."

Team Room

Jah opened the door to the team's dorm room seeing Cinder laying on the bed he begins to walk up to her bed and started to shake her is she a deep sleeper or something,he didn't know what to do but pull the bed sheets off of as he did so Cinder subconsciously grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed with her the sheets barely covered her body as she was tried his hardest to look away but her body was something to kill for.

"Cinder wake up its almost time for the next classes to start so stop dreaming!"He could see Cinder open her eyes glowing a golden color she looked up at Jah than were his arm was leading she looked back at him.

"you now a pervert has penalties."Feeling her Tightening the grip on his arm Jah waited for the worst to happen.

**After Classes**

Jah is sitting on the bed next to Cinder reading a book as she lays her head on his shoulder knitting a dress of some sort, Emerald is tapping something on her scroll while Mercury is laying on the ground beside her reading a comic book.

"And finally Pyrrah Nikkos"

"ahhh the invincible girl."

"shes smart but I wouldn't say invincible."

"Oh do tell."

"Her semblance is polarity,but you never know just by watching."Mercury decided to clarify her doubt,by taking his eyes off and setting down his comic book to explaining what happened during their sparring match.

"After she made contact with my boots she could to move them however she wanted but she made only slight adjustments."

"yeah I saw that It looked like she just dodged the move when she actually used her semblance in the battle."

"right just to make it look like she's untouchable,she doesn't broadcast her powers so it puts her opponents at a disadvantage."

"mmmm people assume she's fated for victory...when she's really taking fate into her own hands,interesting add her to the list."Emeralds scroll beeped saying Pyrrah was added to the list.

"You should be able to take her on no problem."

"Its not about overpowering the enemy."Jah was going to say something else but Cinder finished the sentence for him.

"Its about taking away what power they have,and we will in due time."Mercury fell back down back into his previous position letting out a disapointed sigh .

"huh I hate waiting"

"Don't worry Mercury,we have a fun weekend ahead of us."

"okay besides serious the stuff jah who are you taking to the dance."

"Nobody,i'm going on a mission tomorrow so you three will be by yourself's for most of the week until I come back."

"So who **were** you going to the dance with."Jah looks at her and gives her a smirk and replies."You're looking at her."Emerald laughed giving a compliment or comment.

"wow you two would've been the best couple at the dance."Jah chuckled "yeah I thought so too, anyway I have to go pack up for us we have to depart right after the night of the dance.

End


	9. Chapter 5:The Dance

The Dance

"Hey guys you've just made it."The blonde haired said to the three Jah, Emerald, and Mercury who had just made it to the party.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury said sinisterly like,as he grabbed Emerald's hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Well looks like I'm all alone for the dance again."Jah walked away from the front over to the punch table to get some of the punch feeling parched already and wanting something to sighed as he leaned on the table away from the dance floor.

sipping on some fruit sighed as he suddenly wished Cinder were here to dance with sigh escaped his mouth but more deeper than the last one.

"Not enjoying the dance?"

"Hmmm?"Jah looked to his side to see the young blonde girl that was at the entrance to greet them.

"Yeah,it's pretty boring If you don't have a partner what's the reason for me to even be here"

"well maybe you can find a partner because she may be **very close** by."Jah caught her right after she emphasized the word very close.

"You want to dance?"

"yep let's go"Yang took both of jahs hand and dragged him to the dance floor as the music suddenly turned to some slow and loving was nervous now he's now dancing with a girl he doesn't even know and they started playing this type of he thought just great.

"Hahaha you're probably nervous but I'll be gentle okay."Jah blushed when she started flirting with blonde took Jah's hands and place them on her waist, she next wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the body distance between them And jahs blush grew as they were really close to each other

"Soooooo,What's your name?"yang asked before being twirled and answered.

"Jah Flame,What's your name?"

"Yang Xiao Long"Yang answered before hugging jahs neck like she was hanging on for dear bent her back also bending his back forward their face barely touching each other he than pulled them back up to stand.

She laughs"your a good dancer you know that"she smiles with a blush on her face before kissing him on the cheek.

He blushes but smiles back "hey what can I say I'm a natural."Before they noticed the crowd that surrounded them started to cheer and clap their giving a thumbs up.

They laughed awkwardly before turning and bowing to the disbanded the crowd and everybody went back to their partners to dance or the tables to the side to chat.

"Hey let me get your PDA"yang said digging into Jah's pocket before he even gave her the authority.

"Hey you know that's counting as going through somebodies private stuff that's against the law ma'am."

Yang rolled her eyes and handed him back his PDA.

"So see you later"she asked with a smile

"See you later"he responded with his own smile but was pulled into a burning kiss by yang before she left to go back to her post.

"Ow"his lips burned I mean literally thought about it maybe it was their shrugged ut off and started to walk to a corner table that faced away from the eyes of the guard's taking a seat he activates his ear piece that allowed him to talk to Cinder.

"Everything alright on your end cinder."

"Yes just a little company I've dealt with...I'm getting the information now"

"Hey not to Interrupt but a party guest is leaving"Emerald says which earns a sigh of a agravigation from Cinder.

"Who"

"...ironwood"

"I guest the general has had enough fun for tonight."Mercury added.

"Want me to deal with him?"jah said getting up from his seat to intervene him in his path.

"...no where done here"cinder said in satisfaction

"Jah can you do me a favor I'm parched so when I...uh oh"Cinder transmission ended when the sound of automated doors opened.

"Damn I'm going to-"

"No stay put "

"But"

"No!...just stay put okay she'll be alright trust me"Emerald ordered in a whisper ending the transmission.

"whatever"Jah said with a sigh walking back over to the punch table to do what Cinder almost asked of him until a familliar redhead bumped into him.

"Oh gosh I'm so..."Pyrrah stopped when she looked up to see jah standing right in front of her.

"No ha no this is to much I need to sit down."Pyrrah said taking a seat to the table that was a few feet away from the punch quickly poured some punch into three cups one for him the others for Cinder and Pyrrah.

Handing one to Pyrrah which she thankfully took and gulped all down in one go.

"Everything al-forget that missed me?"Jah said with a smile pulling and taking a seat next to the red head.

"Yeah...a lot sniff"before Jah knew it Pyrrah was crying into his chest.

"IhatetodayandandicanttakeitthisboydosentknowIlikehimandissostupidtonotseeheythegiflrightinfrontofyoulikesyouandandargh"

"Woah woah what do you mean nobody asked you to the dance look at yourself the dress,the hair your absolutly buetiful ."

"That's exactly why people think I'm too good for them."Pyrrah said almost tearing up again.

"Its alright look I'm here and I'm not like everybody else so come on Pyrrah maybe a dance will pick you up."

"ask me properly."Pyrrah said wiping her eyes of her tears,Flame took her hand and rubbed it lightly with his thumb she reacted to that and squeezed his hand.

"Pyrrah Nikos would you do me the honor and dance with me this night."Pyrrah looked up and Jah gave her his trademark got up and kissed him on the lips before pulling him to the dance floor.

"Ive been waiting all night for someone to ask me that."

While dancing with Pyrrah I thought mostly about her and how we had a good relationship with each other...but the problem is that I don't think it would work out I mean I work for evil she training to work for the greater good im confused should I or shouldn't I?

Jah smiled as he looked into her green eyes again her dress fits her just well she always so elegant and beautiful who wouldn't want to dance with thought but was disturbed when everyone around them started to laugh.

"Huh what happened?"pyrrah said as someone was walking towards the him/her made it to them Jah laughing held his hand next to his heart as Pyrrah started to laugh as hard as him.

"I see you got somebody to dance with"

"Juane?"

"A promise is a promise"

"Oh Juane you didn't have to"Pyrrah said still laughing

"No he had too it was the last suit in the mall."Pyrrah stepped on Jah's foot,making him yell in pain and making him jump on one leg holding his right foot.

"Hey an arc never goes back on a promise."

"Either you're going to stand there and laugh at me or do you want to dance."Juane said holding out a hand for her, she takes it and he pulls her into his chest and they twirl away but before they were completely out of sight Pyrrah came running back and grabbed Jah's hand pulling him to do a dance with he felt as if all their moves were connected he was right on mark with the whole team JNPR and smiled all the way through it.

After the dance was done all of team JNPR laughed especially the girl named Nora.

"Hey you there"

"Huh?...no"uh oh its Nora I remember now.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No"Jah said taking steps backwards Nora stepping with him.

"Yep you look very familiar."Nora said squinting her eyes at flame looking him up and down

"No I don't..somebody halp!"Jah said hopping somebody will come to his rescue.

"Hey Nora where did you go?"

"Oh I'm right here!."Nora said turning around and waving her hand at a pink eyed man he notice them both and walked up.

"Hey Jah long time no see"After Ren said his first name Jah face palmed,thanks a lot Ren said to himself before Nora went wide eye at the realization of who Jah is.

"Wait...FLAMEY!"Nora opening her arms and running at Jah to give him a bear hug.

"Uh oh got to go!"Jah said turning around and running fast into the crowd never to be seen again by Nora.

"Oh man I was going to break his legs for breaking his promise"

"Nora he did say he was sorry for that remember."

"Yep...but I'm still going to break all of his leg bones."

"Come on Juane and Pyrrah are waiting for us."

"Huff damn I'm tired."Jah said pulling a seat from under the table and sitting in it.

"Is everything alright."Emerald said taking a seat across from Jah.

"Oh hey so hows the dance been with your boyfriend."Emerald started to cough after nearly throwing back up her punch.

"Pfft not-in-a-million-years but the dance has been good boring but good."

"So hows your side been."

"Good good just...weird."

"Yeah I can see that with the lip stick on your lips."jah immediately took a napkin and started to wipe off his lips.

"I'm just kidding stupid"Emerald started to gave her a look saying not funny.

"Well what happened I thought Mercury would be with you or is he just messing with other women.

"Oh yeah Cinder in fact"Jah looked to the dance floor to see mercury dancing with Cinder looking into each others eyes like they're They stop and Cinder asked him for something Mercury running to the punch bowl.

"Hey Emerald can you do me a favor."Jah asked Emerald leaning in for Jah to whisper his plan into her ear.

**At the punch bowl**

"Hey Mercury"

"Oh hey Emerald what's up."

"So I've been wondering for awhile a this time and I just thought to myself your so handsome."

"Well who can I blame"

"Hehe maybe we should get out of here."Emerald said running a hand down his chest to his belt."

"...Hell yeah."Mercury said grabbing Emeralds hand and pulling her out of the ball looked back and saw Jah giving cinder a drink.

("Oh man he owes me big time for this!")

"Thank you."Cinder said handing Jah back the empty threw the cup across the whole prom room into the trash.

"Well shall we dance?"Cinder asked Jah as they got in position and started dancing the rest of the night was like that until the prom ended.

* * *

**Extra**

"I had a good time today,didn't you Cinder?"Jah asked Cinder as she yawned

"Sure the night was good if you count the fun i had and information i got."Cinder said answering his question with a smile on her face.

"Oh I see the mission was successful."Jah said as they turned the corner to a sight they didn't expect want to was out of breath as she was on top of mercury with blood on her fist,Mercury was on the ground with his nose bleeding and face messed up.

"I...see you two had fun."Cinder said confused at the scene before her

"Right this...totally worth...it"Mercury said about their position Emerald got mad again and punched him hard earning a moan from Mercury this time he was knocked out.

"look what you did now we got to drag him back into the dorm room."Jah said as Emerald got up and approached him she stopped a 1 feet away from him than she punched him square in the stomach.

"Eargh what did I do?!"jah asked in pain clutching his stomach.

"Don't talk to me!"Emerald said stomping off

" Jah...what did you do?"

"Nothing!."Jah responded still clutching his stomach Cinder didn't buy it still looking at him with her ember eyes nobody can lie to those eyes.

"Look maybe something i asked her to do a favor for me okay."Jah said telling part of the truth Cinder held the bridge of her noise shaking her head and sighing in disappointment.

"This here your problem."Cinder said leaving Jah alone in the hall with a bloody face Mercury."

**END**


	10. Chapter 6: helping some old freinds

**Yay I'm back school man and internet problems plus writers block just alot of things anyway im resuming the story dont know when the next chapter will come but i think very soon okay enough enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 6: helper**

Jah is riding in aircraft seating in the passenger seat instead of waiting like a soldier ready to get dropped off he's leaning back with his leg resting on top of the other cleaning his blade he smiles as he sees the perfect mirror of his face on the side of his sword he stands up and walks up to the pilots pit.

"Hey how long."Jah asked the pilot tired and wants to get out of the aircraft.

" we're here."The pilot answered his question making Flame smile.

"Good open up the doors man I'm tired of being locked in here."

"He walks out and stands in front of the door as it opens to reveal a battlefield desert but not with soldier against soldier but a squad(CFVY)against a whole army of grimm and they look tired still holding off pretty good but there will to stand will soon die out and velvet doesn't have her weapon yet earns a sigh from jah, as jah closed his eyes he felt his temp turn cold and his aura channeling into his sword he opened his eyes they were both blue now he jumped out of the helicopter into the blaze to help fight off the grimm.

"Broken wing!"jah spinned in the air waves of slashes were unleashed into crowd of grimm freezing themselves in on his feet gracefully he planted bloody magma into the ground opening his eyes they were both red this time he yelled

"Everybody stay close!incineration!"a circle of magic surrounded all the grimm lighting up it released a blazing fire that went straight into the air all of team CVFY shielded their faces before the blazes stopped and when team CFVY could see again they looked at their savior and was standing up this time sunglasses on smiling at them.

"Really"the girl with the purse on her shoulders said sunglasses on her eyes too.

Hey who said I can walk into a nest of grimm and nevermore with only a purse...Coco."Jah said taking off his glasses to make her see his face expression.

"Whatever at least its a fully automated machine gun is better than those little pointy things you have."The leader of team caffeine said flicking her hair and walking past him.

"Thank you though."she said before motioning for her new partner to follow partner followed suit giving a glance at their savior,jah looked back at him and saw his white eyes, that gave him a shiver down his back.

"(Huh? weird.)"Jah thought as he looked behind him two see a really tall man walk up to him with a cute bunny faunse girl beside him she stopped in front of Jah and got into his personal space looking him directly into his finding out who he was she smiled and hugged him.

"Oh I missed you jah its so good to see you!"

"Heh its good to see you again too velvet."jah said smiling embracing velvet in a tight hug.

***Check extra chapter 3 for this story when it comes out***

"so who is the blind guy?"Jah whispered into velvets ear covering the side of his mouth.

"That's the new guy after you left he was placed on our team making team CVY into CFVY again."Velvet said looking to her side to see was looking straight ahead not paying attention to any of Jah and velvet's idle side chat.

"Ohhhhh"Jah said shaking his head up and down in a "I understand" moved to Fox side deciding to introduce himself.

"So velvet just told me about you Fox whats up names Jah flame I was here first before you transferred and was put on this team."Jah said greeting and introduced himself to the member holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Its nice to meet you flame."He said both giving firm handshake jah sighed in relief and patted him on the back

"does she use you as a gueiny pig for shopping."

He sighed"yeah."Fox answered Jah told him it was going to be alright and started to speed up his pace he decided he was going to flirt with Coco,coming to coco's side she looked like she didn't notice him so he decided to wrap his arm around her side.

"If you touch me ill break your arm."Coco said without even looking at him.

"oh come on I did save your life,oh wait is that your boyfriend right there?I thought you were still single oh wait...you are!."Jah said with a laugh,coco was blushing she responded by getting angry and punching him in the stopped laughing but the smile was still on his face he mummered something unhearable.

"you know im not even mad...not...even...snatch!"Jah took off running to the village with her sunglasses she following directly in suit.

"Come back here with my glasses!Fox hold my purse."Coco said throwing her weapon to fox he barely caught it almost losing his balance in the process he started to fast walk while carrying the purse.

"Oh man wait up guys!"Velvet said running after them Yatsuhashi running to catch up but he stopped and jogged back seeing a struggling Fox trying his best to hold their leaders purse and fast walk at the same time.

"Need help friend."Fox looked at him with a grit in his teeth and legs failing.

"Yes if you wield be so nice"Yatshashi took the purse/weapon from him putting the straps on his shoulders and started running again Fox running too after giving his shoulders a few circles but looking at him he asked himself-"_(isn't that heavy he should have problems)_"Fox thought for a moment and looked at the giant sword on his back.

**Life lesson#1 never mess with a man that has that big of a sword..NEVER.**

* * *

**Some days later...**

Team CFVY was discussing plans of how to eradicate the last nest of grimm in the desert forest was leaning against the entrance door with headphones on until he felt something tug his looked down to see one of the village children in front of him the girl pointed to his ears motioning at his headphones, he takes them off his ears and hangs it on his neck.

"Mister would you come help us with something." The little girl asked

"I don't know I'm about to leave after my friends stop talking soon."Jah responded

"Pwese mister hunter"The girl looked at him with puppy sighed it wasn't her eyes it was that pwese moment that got him more especially the hunter word.

"Okay okay I'll come"Jah said agreeing to follow the girl to her friends.

"Guys I'm back!"The girl said to her friends with a smile on her face they all came out of their bored moods and huddled around flame asking him all these random questions.

"Look I came here because there was problem right."Jah said

"Yep." All the kids said

"So care to tell me what it is?"Jah asked all the children as they looked at each other and back at him

"Tell us a story!"all the kids said as Jah faced palmed he sat down and motioned for the kids to make a circle of seats around thought for a moment before a good long story popped into his head.A king and a queen and their cursed child how the king went through many dangerous tasks to remove the curse by himself.

"And the princess woke up to see her mom and dad smiling sharing a family hug they lived happily ever after The End."Jah said all the kids clapped and some had tears in their eyes he heard sniffs behind him and saw coco wiping a tear in her eye under her sunglasses and velvet with tears in her eyes smiling while clapping, Fox and Yatsuhashi which were clapping too.

"wow coco I know velvet but you wooooow."Jah said laughing.

"Shut up before I come over there and show the kids something they should avoid seeing."Coco said motioning to her foot,Jah got the message he turned back to the kids.

"sorry kids but I have to go."Jah said standing up

"Awwww but do you have to?"One of the boys asked with a sad look.

"Oh it'll be alright its for the greater good of this village anyway no more grimm right?"Jah said putting a hand on his head messing up his hair.

"But will you come back we enjoyed all of your company."

"Maybe I don't know but group hug?"Jah said as the kids got up and hugged him.

"Okay one thing before I go hug those lovely individuals over there and give them a thank you."Jah told the kids that ran over to team CFVY and hugged them they thanked them saw them hug Velvet especially smiled as there hug ended and they proceeded to walk off into the desert earning a thank you from the adult villagers and chief.

* * *

**The plan was not going as plan**

"Velvet here!"Jah yelled as he threw fallen wing into velvet she catched it in her hand.A grimm slashed at her she dodged it by rolling to the side she kicked the beast back making it go on its belly she stabbed the grimm in its head neck as it Ersa stood up deciding to take an x swipe at jah with its claws but it was to slow and left itself wide open as Jah cut the both of the Ersa arms off than he cut it in half its body dropped and sheathed Bloody Magma wing and gave velvet a thumbs up as she ran over with his sword.

"So the plan didn't go well did it."

"I told her that she was suicidal if she was just going to charge in."Jah said shaking his head.

"Well we should try to regroup with them."

"Yeah I'm calling coco's scroll right now."Jah Held the phone to his ear as it rang one time cocoa picked up.

"Oh my god Jah something has gone terribly wrong!"

"What happened is everyone all-"The conversation ended when he saw Fox jump and roll out of the forest into the Rock opening coco in tow,and last was Yatsuhashi but he was knocked out of the bushes uncosious he laid on the floor hurt and bruised his shoulder pad broken.

"What the hell"Jah said as he drew his sword again came out next was something that stunned him,a big spider started to stand up it started to look around its face was turned the opposite direction of the group

"Dammit its a viquaza."

**Viquaza:is a spider that has the body of a caterpillar with the long legs 12 of them which make it stand as tall as 20 can spit toxic venom from its mouth.**

"Everybody get out of here!"

"Bu-"

"no buts help up yatsuhashi and get out of here!"

* * *

**Jah's P.O.V**

"GO!" I demanded her Coco pulled Velvet and told her to help yatsuhashi get up and get out of here Fox changed her purse to battle mode transforming into a machine gun.

"Didn't I say get out of here."

"No way we're getting out of here together me and you If you die I would never forgive my self."

"Coco"I smiled at her and she smirked back, our moment was disturbed by the loud stomping of a Spider landing in front of us.

"Coco distract it!"I demanded dashing and hiding behind a tree.

"Got you"Coco shot a good amount of firepower at the Viquaza a lot of the bullets hit and some grazed it but it just made him madder picking up one of its legs to crush her I took this chance as an opening.I used some aura to dash quickly into the air cutting its leg off with one big diagonal slash his legs are like some kind of strong bone I felt it when my sword cut through it.

The monster roared in pain at its lost leg,green ouze started spurting out of the viquaza's wound it looked at me angrier eyes than before it spat Venom at me a lot of it that I couldn't dodge it if I wanted to,I had to act fast I concentrated and I looked up putting a shield over my eyes as the venom covered me.

**Coco's P.O.V**

"Jah No!"I yelled but before I could raise my weapon to shoot at the grimm it shot a web from its mouth trapping me in a net.I was stuck and couldn't move his web was strong the spider looked loomed me I was opened its 2 things to reveal a circle with many rows of teeth inside it leaned over ready to eat me I closed my eyes and waited for my maker.

I thought this was the end I cried in my mind for a miracle,for somebody to help me next thing I heard was Jah yelling I won't let you have her.

* * *

**Jahs P.O.V again**

I heared Coco's beg for a miracle for somebody to help her like she was talking to me telepathicly It was like I wasn't dead so I opened my eyes and immediatly got up.

"How?"I asked myself and looked at my hand was surrounded with my aura.I had made a shield to protect my body from the toxic.I better get out of here I looked around to see I was in a crater created by the toxic melting the rock I jumped out of the crater just in time to see Coco about to be devoured by the spider.

No not this time

No this just can't happen again.

I felt my blood boil and my body heat go up to the temperature of lava.

Me and coco have been friends for these past years one of my closest friend kind of knew her since childhood.

**There will be an extra chapter for this story too.**

I wont let you have her the monster saw me and was angered that I wasn't dead this time it used its arm to smash me.

"Hmph impact reversal"

"Its leg hit the sighed of my sword and it recoiled back enough to send it on its side this is it its stomach is exposed I thought to myself using the energy from its strike and my aura created such a powerful ki inside my sword bloody magma glowed one of the darkest red as the Spider got back up I unleashed if on him.

"POWER UNLEASH!"With one slash coming From the back to my front into the ground one of the most powerful vertical slashes was threw at him it cut him in half both body pieces disintegrated in a flock of black roses then something fell on the ground an orb I sheathed Bloody magma and grabbed the orb off of the dirt san floor.

'Dammit"When I looked my jacket it was covered in venom it was disenigrating I threw it off onto the ground and I watched as the last piece of it was disenigrated

"Man that one was the best jacket i made that with a lot of love...a lot,rip jacket...whatever I got more."

* * *

**P.O.V End**

"A little help please?!"Coco said struggling to free herself from the web.

"Oh sure."Jah said as he slashed the web and it broke into little tiny pieces she got up changing her weapon back to its purse mode dusted herself off and looked at what Jah was holding.

"That is the heart of the beast It's really rare to get that."

"uh huh hold it."Jah said as he fell face first into the dirt falling unconscious.

The rest of the ride back was a blur as Jah woke up to velvet laying her head on his shoulder looked around seeing Coco sitting down with her leg folded over the standing up leaning against the side of the door yatakushi was just sitting down on the ground his legs folded meditating,the intercom came on informing the team to get ready because they landed in front of beacon.

"Hey velvet wake up."Jah said as he shook her eyes opened slowly she gently got up off Jah and rubbed her eyes she looked around and placed her eyes on flame she smiled.

"oh your awake I was afraid you wouldn't wake up for a while after you used up all of you aura."

"well I'm awake now but you sleepy head have to get up."Jah said as he got up and stretched cracking some off the bones in his body that released the tension from his back.

"um can you help me up."Velvet asked Flame she held out her hand for him to grab.

"Sure." After helping Velvet up and out of the aircraft they proceeded there walk back to beacon but before jah was able to walk Flame was stopped by Cocoa.

"huh what's up Coco?"

"stay still for a second."Coco took off her glasses they were staring each other directly in the eye and she thought about how handsome he looked,then Coco took her left hand and put it on side of jah's face as she moved closer jah stood still he was surprised was she going to kiss him?

"wai-"Jah was cut off by cocoa locking her lips with his Jah closed his eyes giving into her lips he pushed back placing a hand on Coco's side,he opened his eyes as Coco broke the kiss and placed back on her sunglasses.

"For saving me."She said as she walked away.

"hey guys wait up!"Team FVY stopped Velvet was smiling Yatsuhashi had a satisfied look on his face Fox had the same face expression as always when Jah caught up Coco going in front being the leader of the group.

"What are you smiling about?"

"we were watc-"Velvet was cut off by Yatsuhashi placing a hand over her mouth.

"we were thinking about how good it is to be alive."Yatsuhashi said letting go of Velvet's mouth.

"Yeah what he said."

"Okay?"jah said as there walk was coming to an end because they got back onto Beacon school ground they were greeted by a crowd of students a boy yelling that team CFVY is back,while walking a girl stopped Velvet.

"Velvet are you okay."Blake asked wanting to know about her friends health.

"I'm fine I had Yatsuhashi and Jah to look out for me."Velvet said as Jah walked beside her and introduce himself.

"Hey names Jah Flame."

"Nice to meet you again but your mission was suppose to end a week ago what happened?"Weiss asked

"Nothing happened it just that...it was so many of them."Velvet said looking down a little and shaking her head.

"That's why they had send me to help them out."Jah added to the conversation

"yeah if he hadn't come we would have still been over there for a whole week."Velvet said showing a smile to Jah,he gave one back.

"But don't worry you first year are just shadowing huntsman so you should be fine."Velvet said trying to reassure team RWBY.

"Yeah."Yang said not really sure of the bunny fuanes words.

"Anyway I have to go good luck."Velvet said jogging to catch up with the rest of her teammates,Jah stayed to tell them one more thing before he left."

"look its going to be hard the first day tiring but you'll get through it just keep the heart and you'll be alright."Jah said but before turning to leave he winked at Yang she blushed and made a motion with her hand next to her ear meaning "call Me." Ruby kept looking back and forth between Flame and Yang.

"Yang is that your boyfriend?"Ruby asked out loud Yang just started walking away from the group ignoring her sisters question she walked to the aircraft that was going to take them to their mission destination.

"Why are you not answering me?!"Ruby said runnig behind her sister Yang.

**End**


	11. The Past: Chapter 2

**_The past: Chapter 2  
_**

_It replayed in my mind like a clock going in reverse...I couldn't do anything to save her as she laid on the floor her smile never wavering as I held her hand._

_She smiled"I..don't regret doing this."I chuckled my sobs choking in my throat as I saw the bullet wound which she pressured start to get soaked from blood._

_My tears started to cascade down my face even faster as she started to cry as well"You shouldn't have done this Naho!"I started to cry even more as my body start to grow in flames._

_"I..I know b-but I love you I didn't want your dreams to not be accomplished, and your family to be burdened with regret."Naho held on to Jah's hand tighter as she started to sob she reached up with her bloody hand planting it on the side of his face. The wound...it hurts but pain is the price she must pay for being so stubborn in love right?_

**_With me..._**

**_I realize_**

**_It's all because of _****_ME_**

_"I'm...so...sorry."I heard her say finally the hand that held my face fell to her side limp, her grip no longer having any strength at all, and I could feel the warmth of her hand leaving.  
_

**_NO..._**

**_please..._**

**_NO!_**

_I cried out as pain started to fill my body but, I don't care if I die, I just want to save her, I want her to live.I felt my hands pressure the wound as I drained all my aura in a last ditch effort flame's covering my hands as I held them on the bleeding wound, as light shone all around her. Then it stopped...my world went black my consciousness faded from my body but, I wasn't fully asleep yet my body ached begging to be released from the pain but I fought and lost immediately which isn't surprising since I have no more energy. My body trembled and I felt so cold as if my flame got puffed out in the next second all those feelings fully eluded me love, regret, pain, and sorrow...just nothing.  
_

**_I should die not her  
_**

**_~To Be Continued~  
_**


	12. Extra Chapter: A little reward

**Another Extra chapter for yah anyway I hope this satisfies your hunger for now with Cinder x is a week away!I mean for me of course.**

**Extra Chapter: A Little Reward**

"Cinder?"I called out as I knocked on Cinder's door twice waiting for an answer back...but it never came.

I sighed"She must be out I guess."I said getting off my leaning position on the railing of the complex I turned to leave but, I was stopped by a voice.

"You could be a bit more patient Jah."Cinder said opening the door to reveal that she just got out of the shower a towel wrapped tightly around her body. But, it didn't leave much to the imagination as the towel was tucked tightly to her chest dried water cascading down her breast.

I blushed as she beckoned me to come inside"Should I even be in here?"I asked taking a seat on her bed Cinder went to sit in front of a mirror and started to fix her hair.

she chuckled"What are you scared that I might do ~dirty~ things to you?"She made me blush and look away from her that's not helping my case is it.I took a breath before turning to face her again but she was right in front of me smiling I was surprised at first she was like an assassin quiet I couldn't even sense her presence for a moment.

Maybe I could mess around maybe get a little reward, I smiled"Is there something on my face?"I ask her tilting my head in a questioning matter her smile get's bigger and she glides a finger on my lips.

"I don't know you tell me."Cinder said climbing on top of me her hands pressuring my shoulders to the bed to trap me under her but, that didn't stop my hands from gliding down her sides stopping at her waist.

"Well no but there is something on yours."I say pushing my head up to place my lips on her's she pushes back her hand moving to slide down my stomach feeling up my abs. Her lips were soft, sweet, and wet as I felt our tongues start colliding together now my body start to heat up from the pleasure. My hand was going further down to her lower extremity I gently gave her thigh a light squeeze then I was suddenly stopped.

She stopped"hmm I think you should stop there."Cinder said stopping my hands from going any further as she pulled them back up to my head.

"Don't move."She commanded as her head went sinking down to my neck her nose pricked and tickled my neck her breath gently hitting my skin as she nibbled on the side of my nape. Her kisses were soft and slow more careful then before making sure to find my weak point not leaving any place unreached.I irked slightly as her tongue moved up my cartilage and down again.

Cinder sat up her breath hot, and rasp a light blush coated her cheeks she rested her hand on the folded part of her towel which if anybody jerked would make the towel come off.

"Are you ready?"Cinder asked with breath flowing freely I started to take off my shirt but, just as I pulled it over my abdomen a light knock came from the outside of Cinder's room. Her expression became annoyed and she sighed turning to the door.

"Who is it?"Cinder asked slight anger in her voice.

"Cinder it's us Emerald and Mercury we have some bad news."Emerald said behind the lock door, Cinder paused and smiled at me.

"I'll be there in a minute."The amber eyed women responded.

Cinder whispered"Sorry but maybe we could finish this later?"She asked getting off me my body temperature went down for some reason maybe it was our semblances or aura reacting to each other being so close.

"yeah."I whispered in agreement quietly putting my trademark jacket back on zipping it up over my neck so they wont see the multiple hickeys on my neck.I opened the door to leave moving out onto the floor of the hotel eyed me questioningly before putting a finger to my chest.

"Wait! why were you in there alone with Cinder hmm Jah?"She asked squinting her eyes at me I hastily was caught in a corner what am I going to tell them.

I scratched the back of my head"We were just talking about phase 2 of the plan."I said with confidence Emerald was shocked.

"Wait she told you about phase 2 and not us?"The thief looked heartbroken she huffed and folded her arms.

"That's not fair."She commented with a blush while Jah and Mercury immediately started laughing.

"Hey What's so funny!?"

**End**


	13. The Past: Chapter 3

**Finally done with this new Chapter I forgot to ask...What did you like about the Extra Chapter before this one, what did you about this chapter what do you like about the whole story so far? Also don't forget to Fav and Follow this fanfic.**

**Views:2,848**

**That's a lot thank you for all the support my goal is to get 3,000 for the end of the month; oh don't forget to leave a review!**

**The Past: Chapter 3**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**The sound of a small soft beep of a machine became audible through my ears as my eyes disobeyed the orders to open.**_

_**I thought I was dead...**_

_**Where am I?**_

_I clenched my fist forcing my body up as it was met with suffering aches everywhere, I wheezed and hissed like a snake from the pain. My body trembled it sent shivers down my spine as I wiped my eyes cleaning them from what ever was blocking my vision, and this forced them to open. Now, my vision was met with a blinding light where I shielded my face with my hands I blinked slowly casually recovering my vision as I was looking through a big window with a beautiful view of the city of Atlas.I looked around my attention was immediately drawn to the high-tech monitors to my side my pulse rising and descending my aura low._

_I sighed"I'm in the hospital."I finally realized why the structure looked so familiar to me I remember my first time here for other reasons._

_"Indeed you are."A voice sounded from behind the curtains I jumped as the smiling nurse suddenly perked her head over the cloth a small brown clipboard in her hands.I relaxed as she scribbled on her pad for awhile but, she jumped awkwardly when she realized something I hadn't._

_The pinked haired lady sighed giving a quiet chuckle"Wow she's still here?"She commented mildly surprised at..._

_I looked to my right to see...Naho in a patient gown she rested on her folded arms a peaceful look spread across her face as Naho's faunas cat ears twitched in response to a fly pecking at them I grabbed the fly suddenly crushing the little bug between my fingers.I smiled brightly as I placed my hand on her head slightly rubbing side to side she purred for a second before shifting her head to the next side._

_"You must be her boyfriend is that right?"She tilted her head to the side questioning me the friendly smile never leaving I blushed before nodding._

_"Okay~ I think everything is alright."The nurse told me as she flipped a page over the clipboard checking things off with her pen, then she turned to leave but before she did the Nurse winked at me and said-_

_"I think she's really cute your so lucky~"I blushed madly as she left I couldn't really talk...the shock of it all was so conflicting.I saved her even keeping my life at the same time is god giving me another chance.I looked back at Naho's sleeping figure I smiled, and slowly painfully got off the bed using the bed as my support so I can quietly sit down next to her.I laid my head down in my arms too, and slowly I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me._

_Naho smiled snuggling up against me she cooed"~Warm~"I fell asleep snuggling my head against her's I sigh in contempt with our position as I went into a slumber.  
_

**_The past: Chapter 3 End_**


End file.
